


Bonds of Silk

by Letterblade



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bondage, F/M, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ieyasu's always open to friendly offers of bonding. Maria, being Maria, takes advantage. Of both his friendliness and his excellent hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I went through a spate of taking request fics on Tumblr, and when the internet failed to notice my initial request post for a whole twenty minutes, I got impatient and used a random pairing and kink generator to make myself write something odd. So this happened.

Honestly, Ieyasu wasn't _entirely_ sure how his friendly visit to form a bond with the Azai clan had ended...quite...like this. Dinner had been very pleasant, Lord Nagamasa had chatted at length about justice and bettering things for the people of Japan--it was really very inspiring to find such a kindred spirit. Lady Oichi had been...herself, but very sweet. He'd never met Lord Nagamasa's sister before, and so she asked to speak with him in private afterwards, and...well. Speaking with him in private had turned to her lips brushing the shell of his ear, somewhere in there his shirt had come off, and now, well.

Now his naked body was wrapped in silk unyielding as iron as she caressed his forearms with soft, soft hands. Murmured sweet nothings against his throat about how wonderfully strong he was, how she could feel the muscles dance under his skin, the heat and power within him. Green ribbons loosened on one of his wrists, and he reached for her, entranced, aching to touch her--and her delicate hand caught his to guide it down, gentle as a summer's day, between her thighs.

"Lady Maria--is this quite all right, do you truly wish--"

She laughed, silvery, and the glitter she shed dusted his skin as she settled against him, bare breasts impossibly silky against his chest. "Have you ever been with a woman before, Ieyasu? Feel me, feel the heat burning in my body. How wet I am. This is what a woman's desire feels like, a woman's true wish."

He--certainly was feeling. Quite a bit. Just as hot and wet as she said, soft folds slipping aside as she guided his fingers. His cock ached in answer, trapped in silk, hard against her thigh; he ran a tongue over his lips and panted and strained for words, breath stirring her hair that tumbled over his shoulders.

"Such wonderful hands you have, so thick, so strong...mm, yes, come inside me, I'm more than ready after staring at you all evening..."

She rolled her hips against him, dragging two fingers inside her, and she felt heavenly, incredible, slick heat clenching tight around his hand. He could only imagine what that would feel like around his cock--bit his lip against a groan, let it out when she skimmed painted nails down the side of his throat. Strained at his bonds to try to press closer to her, and she rode his hand like a horseman at a trot and threaded fingers through his hair to drag him into a hungry, hungry kiss.

"Good...such a good boy...mm...give me another finger now, there you go..." She was murmuring in his ear now, the heat of her breath making him shiver, teeth teasing the shell of it delicately.

"Lady Maria..."

"Do you want more?" Her soft, sweet lips pressed against his cheek, leaving their mark in pink. "Don't worry, I could play with you all night, I won't leave you...untended." Fingers wandering down the length of his body, feather-soft to his cock, and he buried his face in her hair and whined. "But first, I want your hand in me. All of it."

"A-all of it? I don't wish to hurt you, Lady Maria--"

"You won't. Mm, no, it'll be lovely. Relax, I'll guide you..."

And guide him she did, until he was lost in her murmurs, all thought driven from his mind, hard to aching against her leg. Until he had four fingers inside her, clenched tight together by her body, dizzy with awe at how she stretched open around him, endlessly yielding but never losing strength. Until he wondered how she could possibly take more, and yet she did, inch by slow inch, impossible and beautiful.

Her moan of slack-jawed pleasure as he slid inside her to the callused knuckles, her body tight as a strong man's fist and closing burning hot and dripping round his thick wrist--her moans left him giddy, he ached to touch her, he would crawl across the world to please her...

Not--what he'd expected, in all truth, when he'd come here. But he was never one to resist a bond.


End file.
